1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved package for encapsulated electrical components, and more particularly, an improved package for encapsulated electrical components used in conjunction with voice frequency cables.
2. Description of Prior Art
To improve the electrical characteristics of cables, such as voice frequency cables used in the telephone communication systems, the cables are spliced at selected intervals and connected with various electrical components, such as load coils. These components are spliced in series with the conductors of a cable at access enclosures or buried plant pedestals, which are generally small and inaccessible. Because of these space limitations it is common practice to encase the plurality of electrical components in one package and then to encapsulate the entire package for protection. One undesirable consequence of encapsulating the entire package is that if one component becomes faulty the entire package must be replaced.
Heretofore, encapsulated electrical components mounted within the enclosure had their terminals disposed vertically relative to the mount centers of the package, so that the terminals were not presented conveniently to the installer. Thus, it was necessary for the installer to "reach around" in the enclosure to make the required splice connections between the cables and the terminals.
Moreover, presently available encapsulated packages have fixed mounting centers and since a plurality of packages are mounted within the same enclosure, each package being mounted separately, it is sometimes difficult to align the mounting studs of the package with the mounting holes of a mounting standard within the enclosure.
Thus, there is a need for an improved package for encapsulated electrical components which is easier to install in access enclosures, buried plant pedestals or in other locations wherein a number of such packages are mounted in a small space.